


Give Me Love

by nonstopfangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, mute!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstopfangirl/pseuds/nonstopfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks he doesn't have a soulmate. <br/>Luke cant wait to meet his.<br/>Coincidences happen and they find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I listened to the song Give Me Love on loop the entire time I was writing this and I dont think its very good but oh well. Feedback is highly appreciated! This is my first fanfic like this so I hope you guys like it.

**Michael**  
Everyone is born with a counter on the inside of their wrist that tells them the first time they will hear their soulmates voice. Michaels counter was at zero when he was born, which isn't entirely uncommon. The counter doesn't start until both halves are born, but by the time Michael’s five and his counter still hasn't started everyone has basically given up. The doctors say that its not impossible for someone not to have a soulmate, just highly improbable. Later when Michael has heard those words for what has to be the millionth time he is done. His mom had refused to accept that her son had no soulmate and Michael had to beg her to stop taking him to doctors and experts. He was eleven when she finally gave it up.  
It hurt, knowing that there wasn't anyone out there for him but he accepted and adopted a devil-may-care attitude. By the time he hit high school everyone knew who he was and liked him. He was always up to do something crazy and a little bit dangerous (like butting a car on the school's roof for prank day). He had one really good friend that he met in music class freshman year. Calum and Michael were inseparable. You never saw one without the other. Calum was also the only one who knew that Michael didn't have a soulmate. Michael kept his wrist covered with bracelets, not because he was ashamed, but because he had moved on and didn't want to always have to deal with peoples questions.

**Luke**  
Luke was born and everything about him was perfect. He had ten fingers, ten toes, a working timer and was very healthy and happy. But by the time he was a year old he still hadn't uttered a single sound. Never screamed or gurgled like babies do. When he went in for his yearly checkup the doctor shrugged and told his mom that he just wasn't going to talk. There was nothing wrong with him physically but some people were just like that. And so Luke lived his life in silence.  
When he was in the sixth grade people started picking on him, shoving him, doing anything really to try and get him to make a sound. The new kid, Ashton Irwin, who was in the grade above Luke saw what was happening and stood up for him. He told the other boys off and when the ignored him Ashton punched one in the face, earning him a three day suspension and a new friend. It wasn't the last time Ashton would get in a fight for Luke. If there was one thing that Ashton was (his best quality Luke thought) it was loyal.  
Luke quickly became Ashtons shadow and his best friend. Luke taught Ashton sign language so that he didn't have to write out everything he wanted to say. Luke’s sophomore year in high school Ashton met his soulmate at one of the big friday night bashes that Luke had been sick for. He was a tall boy with chocolate colored eyes called Calum. He went to one of the bigger schools in the area and he and Ash became almost impossible to be around. They were so sickeningly in love. Its not that Luke wasn't happy for his best friend, it was just that he was now constantly thinking about the fact that his timer was now only a week away from hitting zero.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here's the next bit. Hope you like it!

**Michael**  
Calum had found his soulmate and that was great but it feels like Michael is slowly losing his best friend and theres nothing he can do about it. Calum is finally complete and Michael never will be. The new couple had tried to include him in some of their activities but those always ended up having a little too much kissing for his tastes. So he was on his way back to his house after spending as much time as he could with Calum and Ashton when he decided that he wanted a smoothie or some sort of cold drink. Maybe he would stop by the chinese place and get a bubble tea. He digs around in the pocket of his black skinnies for his earbuds, extracting them and then beginning the processes of untangling them. He weaves through the people as he detangles and has just pressed play when suddenly he is slamming into another body. Michael manages to stay upright but the other boy falls down, the books he was carrying in a mess around him. “Shit, sorry. I didn't see you” Michael says as he bends down and begins to restack the blonde boys books. He finishes stacking them and pick up the pile as the other boy slowly gets to his feet. Michael hands him the stack and asks “You alright?” The blondie nods slightly and Michael gives him a weird look “Okay, nice meeting you” he says, a little too loud due to the music blasting from the tiny speakers, before turning and continuing on the yogurt shop.  
When he gets to the yogurt shop he orders a mango smoothie and waits the ten minutes it take for it to be made. He drops his change in the tip jar on his way out earning an appreciative smile from the girl behind the counter, who had written her number on his cup. Michael contemplates calling her on his way home before deciding that he doesn't want to, but still adds her name and number to his phones contact list. He spends the rest of the Sunday afternoon playing video games and pretending to do homework while he actually plays flappy bird on his phone.

 **Luke**  
Luke was on the way home from the library where he had gotten a new stack of books and retuned the ones from the previous week. He was deciding which one to read first. It was between a rewritten fairytale or a Lord Of The Rings esque book called Eragon. The next thing Luke knew we was on the ground, the books sprawled in a mess around him, and his timer was going off. He stared up at the red haired boy who promptly started apologising with a “Shit, sorry. I didn't see you” and bent down to pick up his books. He finished gathering them up and was standing as Luke slowly climbed to his feet. He takes the books from the boys outstretched hands. The words this is my soulmate spinning like a broken record inside his head. “You alright?” the red head asks and Luke just nods not understanding why the boy isn't recognising that he just met his soulmate. The other boys smiles and walks off and Luke stares after him.  
Luke wanted to run after him, to make him stay but he didn't know how. He had never hated the fact that he couldn't talk more in his whole life. The likelihood finding this boy again was so slim and Luke was so angry that he had just lost what was probably his one chance. He walked home in a daze and then locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for anything. He ignores all of Ashtons texts and won't let him in his room when he stops by the house. Finally Luke lets Ash in when after an hour of Ashton sitting outside his room he realises that he won't leave. They both sit on the bed and Luke can't look him in the eyes. “What happened Lukey?” Ashton asks after a few minutes of sitting in silence.  
Instead of answering him Luke pulls the sleeve of his jumper up and shows him the string of zeros cutting across his wrist. Ashtons mouth opens in a small “o” shape. Luke then signs at him He didn't know it was me. He didn't know it was me and I couldn't tell him different or make him stay. Luke looks so broken Ashton can't help but feel bad for him. “I wish I had known. I would have gone with you and explained everything.” Luke shakes his head You were with Calum and I wanted to do this on my own. Ashton nods because he can understand Luke wanting to do this on his own. “Well what did he look like?” Luke closes his eyes for a moment picturing him and then tells Ashton: His hair was red but like a dyed red not ginger and he was tall, almost as tall as me. He had green eyes and was pale, like really pale. Aston thinks for a moment and Luke gets this hopeful look on his face. Afterall Ash is a social butterfly maybe he knows him. Ashton hates to let Luke down but he shakes his head and says “Sorry, I don't know anyone like that but I’ll keep my eye out, okay? We’ll find him Lukey.” Luke nods sadly and Ashton leaves to explain to Luke's parents what happened. He waits until the door is closed before letting the tears fall.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you guys like it! Comments are always appreciated and thank you to everyone whos reading this!

**Michael**  
Michael was over at Calums house a couple months after he had run into the boy with the books. Calum was sulking because Ashton wasn't going to be there for another hour and Michael kept beating him at FIFA. They start another game just when Calums phone starts to ring. He answers it smushing the phone between his shoulder and cheek so that he can keep playing. “Yeah sure you can bring him. Just remember Mikeys here. Yeah, no it'll be fine. Mhmm, love you too.” He drops the phone on the couch and tell Michael. “He’ll be here in fifteen minutes and he's bringing a friend of his, Luke.” Michael nods and then makes an indignant sound when Calum pauses the game. “You have to be nice, Mikey.” The now blue haired boy huffs “Why wouldn't I be nice?” “Luke doesn't talk Michael so I just want to make sure you won't say anything. He’s Ash’s best friend.” The last sentence makes Michael roll his eyes. “Fine. Best behaviour, got it.” Calum looks at him a moment longer before turning back to the screen and unpausing the game. After a moment Michael says “So I'm thinking about going back to the galaxy hair.” The tension is broken and the boys start joking around and Calum makes suggestions about what color he should dye his hair next.

 **Luke**  
For the past hour Luke and Ashton have been wandering around the city central looking for a boy with bright red hair and pale skin with very little luck. They haven't seen anyone with that description and Luke is starting to feel really hopeless. He also feels kinda guilty knowing that he’s taking up time that Ashton could be spending with Calum. Ashton insisted that he wanted to do this but Luke knows there’s nothing he wants to do more then spend time with Calum. Ashton is just a really good friend.  
Luke flops down on a bench and Ashton takes a seat beside him. “Don't look so depressed dude. We’ll find him. I promise. Here how about we go to Cal’s and you can beat him at FIFA? It looks like its about to rain anyway.” Luke glances up at the sky and see that it has turned an angry gray color. Yeah okay why not? Luke says to make Ashton happy. Ashton sends a big grin at him, full of dimples and enough sunshine to scare away the rain. Luke smiles back and watches as Ashton reaches for his phone to call Calum.  
Ashton wait while the phone rings and then smiles when Calum picks up. “Hey Cal me and Luke are done so I can come over now. But I’ll be bringing Luke, we didn't find his soulmate so he needs FIFA.” Ashton rolls his eyes at this and Luke grins because he knows that Ashton hates FIFA. “Michaels there? Okay thats fine. Just tell him to be nice. Mmmm okay love you, bye.” Ashton makes a kissing noise into the phone then hangs up. “One of Cals friends is there, but don't worry. He’ll play nice.” He says seeing Lukes expression. He’s heard about Michael from the girls gossiping at his school and he doesn't really do well with those kinds of people. If you say so Luke signs skeptically. “It’ll be fun” Ashton promises before hauling his friend off the bench and in the direction of Calums house, walking quicker when the rain starts to sprinkle down.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry Ive been super busy with crew practice and I have almost no time now so ill update as fast as I can. This is turning out to be longer than I though it would so I hope you guys like this one.

**Michael**  
Two boys crash through Calum’s front door soaked by the rain that had started shortly after the phone call. Calum hops up and Michael hits pause on the new round. He turn around and vaguely recognizes the boy standing next to Ashton but can't quite put his finger on it. The blonde boy, who Michael assumes must be Luke has started pulling urgently on Ashtons sleeve. “What? I know its cold. Cal can we borrow some clothes and throw ours in the dryer?” Ashton asks Calum. “Technically that is my shirt, but sure” Calum tells them. They start to walk off towards Calums room leaving Luke, who had taken to staring at Michael, behind. Michael gives him an awkward little wave from the couch. “Hey, I'm Michael, you must be Luke.” Luke nods at him slowly still staring. Michael shifts uncomfortably in his seat and is about to say something to fill the silence when Ashton is back in the room and dragging Luke away muttering something about him getting Hypothermia.  
Michael watches them go with a perplexed look on his face. a few minutes later Calum is back and flopping down on the couch. “So does Luke have a soulmate” Michael asks, because he noticed the zeros and Luke is cute. Calum frowns at him “Yeah but he has no idea who it is. Ran into him at the park or something a few months back but couldn't say anything ‘cos, well you know, and Ash has been helping look for him ever since. Like going to the park and people watching hoping to see him.” Calum shrugs “They haven’t found him yet. Said he had red hair and was really pale. Kind of like” Calum breaks off and gives him a look. “Didn't you say you ran into someone with a bunch of books?” Michael nods “Yeah but I don't see… OH!” Calum nods furiously “Yeah, OH.’’  
Michael starts shaking his head “Thats not possible, I don't have a soulmate.” Calum thinks for a moment then gets this really happy look on his face. “But Luke can't talk! So you can't hear his voice, EVER! So your timer wouldn't work.” Michael looks like a deer caught in headlights when he says quietly “I could have a soulmate.” Calum gets to his feet. “I'm gonna go tell Ash, you just don't move okay?” Michael nods slowly still stuck on the fact that he could have a soulmate.

 

 **Luke**  
They stumble through Calums front door, completely soaked and dripping water all over the floor. Calum and Ash start to talk but Luke has frozen, eyes on the boy sitting on Calums couch who now has blue hair instead of red. He begins urgently pulling on Ashtons sleeve trying to get his attention, so that he can't tell him that they finally found him. “What? I know its cold. Cal can we borrow some clothes and throw ours in the dryer?” Calum answers but Luke has tunned them both out and doesn't notice when they begin walking down the hallway. “Hey, I'm Michael, you must be Luke.” Luke can only nod and he knows that he’s being weird when the blue haired boy, Michael, starts to shift uncomfortably in his seat on the couch. But he can't help it and then Ashton is back in the room and dragging him down the hall mumbling about hypothermia.  
Then walk into Calums room and hes throwing clothes at them to change into and then leaving the room and then Ashton is asking what’s wrong because at this point Luke has been in lala land since they walked into the house. Michael is my soulmate he manages to sign out. “What?” Ashton asks freezing. “Are you sure?” Yes I'm sure. His hair is just a different color but I'm positive that’s him. I could never forget his face. “Wow” Ashton breathes out. “I can’t believe I didn't think of it before. I just Calum said that Mikey doesn’t have a soulmate…” He trails off. Luke shrugs and looks slightly crestfallen I know what I saw he signs slowly.  
Just the Calum bursts into the room. “Do you recognize Michael?” he demands, taking a step towards Luke. “Cal” Ashton begins “Luke says its him. Calm down.” Calum runs his hand through his hair. “You need to go talk to him. He’s never thought that he would have a soulmate and is kind of freaking out.” Luke nods and pull the dry shirt on on and then goes to walk out of the room. “Wait” Ashton says “Let me come. I can translate.” Luke is already shaking his head. I need to do this alone. Ask Calum if he has a pencil and paper I can use. Ashton looks torn for a moment before giving in. “Do you have a pencil and paper he can use? He wants to do it by himself.” Calum nods “Sure.” Then he walks over to a desk sitting in the corner of his room and grabs a notebook and pen off of it before walking over and handing them to Luke. “Good luck mate” he says. Luke shoots them a smile before walking out of the room and down the hall to where Michael is sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days, Ive been super busy. I ope you like this and Im probably going to write an epilogue in the next couple of days. As always tell me what you think! I hope you like it.

**Michael**

Luke walks out of Calum’s room and down the hall and Michael feels like he might pass out. Luke sits on the couch putting about two feet of space between him and Michael. he flips open a notebook that Michael recognizes as being Calums and writes Hey, I’m Luke. Michael sticks his hand out, looking anywhere but Lukes face. Luke takes his hand and shakes it slowly and when he let go, Michael feels colder. He really wants to be holding Lukes hand. Then Luke is writing again and Michael reads: You ran into me at the park and my timer went off, meaning you’re my soulmate. Michael nods and murmurs “I didn't think I had one but..” He trails off and glances up meeting Luke eyes for the first time, and now he’s the one staring.

Its just like everyone always said. It feels like coming home. Its clear Luke is having the same sensation as Michael. The two boys have been slowly sliding towards each other the whole time but now Michael is the one reaching out and pulling Luke into him, pressing their lips together. The blonde boy gasps slightly but then they are melting into each other. This kiss so much better than any kiss Michael has had before (and he's had quite a few). It feels right, to be sitting here on this couch kissing Luke, like this all he should ever do. But then Luke is pulling back and Michael panics slightly because what if he didn't feel it too? What if Michael scared him off? Now that he knows what it feels like to have a soulmate he doesn't ever want to let it go.

“Please tell me you felt it too” he blurts out. Green meets blue as Luke looks him in the eye and nods. He starts to reach for the notebook that fell on the floor while they were kiss but then thinks better of it. Before Michael realizes it Lukes lips are on his again and he never wants to stop.

**Luke**

He takes a seat on the couch a few feet away from Michael eventhough it hurts to be even this far away. Michael won't look at him and Luke worries that the other boy doesn't want him, doesn't want to be tied down. He flips open the notebook and writes Hey, I’m Luke. Michael reads it and then sticks out his hand. Luke takes it and shakes it gently, sliding forward a few inches, because he can't help it. When he lets go he sees Michael waver a bit, like he didn't want him too but Luke dismisses it. So he writes: You ran into me at the park and my timer went off, meaning you’re my soulmate. He watches nervously as Michael nods and murmurs “I didn't think I had one but..” Then Michael glances up and his eyes are looking into Lukes and Luke has been slowly sliding closer.  
Suddenly Michaels lips are on his and he gasps, surprised but then he melts into Michael, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he can, before Michael leaves because he doesn't want someone who can't tell him that he loves him. Luke pulls away reluctantly wanting to get it over with but MIchaels green eyes are staring at him and he gets lost in the color. “Please tell me you felt it too” Michael blurts out and Luke wants to say yes, yes I felt it and I love you please don't go because I don't think I could take that. He reaches for the notebook that fell on the floor while they were kissing but then stops and decides that kissing Michael again is the best way to show that, so he does.


	6. Epilogue

It has been three months since that day on Calums couch and things couldn't be better. Luke makes Michael a better person and Michael makes Luke into quite the social butterfly. Despite not being able to speak he has made friends through Michael and everyone loves him. The boys balance each other out and loves radiates from them. Even Calum and Ashton can barely stand to be around them sometimes.

Michael started taking sign language classes three days after he and Luke “talked”. Its been hard work but with Lukes help he has been getting better at it. Luke is thrilled that Michael would do something like that for him. He tell him this one day and Michael just laughs and says “Of course I would. I love you. Besides it’s way too much work to have you write out everything.” That particular statement may or may not have led to Luke tackling Michael with his lips and later fucking him against the wall (It wouldn't be a first).

They have their ups, their downs, and one terrible weekend where Michael leaves but things have a way of working out in the end, especially when you are soulmates. One day when Luke is falling asleep in Michael's arms he realises that its the first time he has ever been totally okay with being mute. Michael loves not despites of it but because of it. In short they are happy together for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well this is it, I hope you guys liked it and thanks for sticking it out with me. Sorry this took so long but I have ben crazy busy. Thanks so much for all the kudos it really means a lot. Comment if you would like it if I wrote something else. Find me on tumblr http://not-enough-bookshelves.tumblr.com/ or follow my book blog at neverenoughbookstoread.tumblr.com


End file.
